


Controlled Burn

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Biting, Chair Bondage, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gags, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rope Bondage, Selfcest, Shibari, Teasing, Underfell Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Things get heated when Grillby ends up tied to a chair during a date with Fellby.





	Controlled Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ This beautiful art ](https://noirensfwblog.tumblr.com/post/173114415956/partial-smut-request-by-nojiko444-who-asked-for)

"Comfy?"

Dazed, white eyes met Fellby's own as Grillby mumbled out something unintelligible. Not that Fellby was expecting much; it was rather hard to talk when you were gagged.

Fellby smiled devilishly as he looked over Grillby’s appearance, complimenting himself on the deep red color he chose for the rope that wrapped Grillby’s clothed torso, weaving across his limbs in a decorative pattern and binding him to the wooden chair that Fellby procured just for this session. It matched his blue flush rather well, Fellby thought, as well as highlighted the prominent yellow bulge that strained against his boxers.

He had been waiting for this opportunity for ages. Months of pining and flirting with his stoic copy led to indifference and eventually straight up rejection, but Fellby was persistent, and eventually he managed to wear Grillby down enough for him to agree to one date, and well, Fellby was always rather good at exploiting every opportunity to its fullest.

It was all Grillby’s fault for looking so damn good in his suit, really. What did he expect, coming into Fellby's abode and looking like that? Fellby didn't have any other choice but to turn up the heat and suggest a nice date night in, and it wasn't like Grillby said no when he brought out the rope, right? It was a bit hard to tell since Fellby had used Grillby’s tie (a very nice one, he had to remember to compliment Grillby on it later) as a makeshift gag, but he was _pretty sure_ he had the green light for this.

Speaking of which…Fellby sauntered up to Grillby, bending down and grabbing his chin so that they were eye to eye. “You know, you really do look great like this,” he said, darting his tongue out to lap at the drool leaking down Grillby’s face. “It's almost like you were made to be tied up.”

Grillby huffed, attempting to jerk his face out of Fellby's hold, but to no avail.

“So fiesty! So fiery!” Fellby laughed as he took a seat in Grillby’s lap. He patted Grillby’s face once more before slowly trailing his hand down Grillby’s body. He started with Grillby’s neck, taking great care in rubbing the area underneath the collar of his white shirt, a place that he knew was sensitive for him so he figured it would be the same. As he expected, Grillby reacted with a sharp intake of breath.

“You like that? Okay, let's see how you feel about this…” Fellby leaned forward, pulling Grillby’s collar away to expose his target and proceeded to replace his fingers with his mouth. He bit down, fiery fangs sinking into the flesh-like magic and wrenching a strangled moan from Grillby.

His hands wandered over Grillby’s torso, digits exploring the pseudo-muscles beneath Grillby’s suit as he alternated between biting and licking the space between Grillby’s neck and his shoulder. Each pass over the delicate area wrenched desperate muffled moans from Grillby, as well as a subtle buck of his hips. Fellby responded in kind, grinding their hips together in a way that had his cock straining against his own trousers to be freed.

“Fucking hell, Grillby. You're so sexy, moaning like a common whore and falling apart just from my touch,” Fellby whispered, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock. He leaned back in Grillby’s lap to brandish his exposed shaft and made a show of dragging his tongue from the bottom of his palm to the tips of his fingers before wrapping his fingers around his dick and pumping slowly. Grillby's eyes followed the action, a low whine building in his throat as his body shivered in anticipation.

Fellby continued to jerk off languidly, deliberately keeping his knuckles and cock inches away from Grillby’s bulge as he did. He felt Grillby shift, trying to coax Fellby’s hand closer, which resulted in an irritated huff when he didn't budge.

Fellby tilted his head in mock confusion. “Sorry, did you want me to touch you too? Now why would I ever do that?”

Grillby’s eyes narrowed, flames looming dangerously higher as he attempted to look intimidating.

“Oh, I _like_ that look in your eye.” Fellby grasped the thin material of Grillby’s boxers and channeled his magic into his hands, increasing the temperature of his flames to a point that he simply ripped a hole open in the underwear. “Hush, I'll replace them later,” he said offhandedly when Grillby gave him a look of disbelief. It quickly morphed into one of pleasure as Fellby ground their hips together again, causing their cocks to rub against one another.

“There you go, now relax and enjoy, sweet cheeks.”

Fellby kept up an even pace as he moved against Grillby, each thrust drawing out lewd sounds from his counterpart. He wrapped one hand around their shafts and latched the other into the back of the chair to keep them steady, panting hotly into Grillby shoulder from the pleasure. While he was expecting it to be good, he didn't plan on it being _this_ good and was having a bit of trouble keeping himself together. Already his flames were out of control, growing steadily outward and reaching for Grillby’s body, threatening to smother him. Orange flames met purple as they clashed and wrapped against each other, sending a new wave of arousal through Grillby and Fellby’s gyrating bodies.

“f-fuck,” Fellby gasped, biting down harshly as he felt his body start to tense up. Grillby’s muffled shout came from somewhere above as his dick jerked in Fellby’s hand before spurting out rope after rope of hot lava cum. Groaning, Fellby felt his own body follow in Grillby’s footsteps, shutting his eyes as his orgasm overtook him.

The room was silent save for their deep breathing as they wound down from the respective highs, and once Fellby had gathered himself enough he pulled away to survey the damage. The bottom of Grillby’s shirt was singed from the release, as well as the seat of his pants from their combined fluids.

Fellby went about untying the ropes binding Grillby to the chair, and as soon as his arms were free Grillby yanked out the gag in his mouth and pulled Fellby into a deep kiss. “...I liked this suit,” he muttered bitterly when they broke apart.

“Oops.” Fellby shrugged. “Guess you'll just have to get revenge next time.”

“...Who said they would be a next time?”

“Are you denying it?”

Grillby looked away, a blush marring his features as he declined to answer. Fellby smirked, placing a small kiss on Grillby’s cheek. “Thought so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to bother me at my NSFW Tumblr: [ Sesurescue ](Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
